DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) The main goal of this application is to provide clinical and basic biomedical research training to urologists and Ph.D. scientists that are interested in genitourinary (GU) diseases. The ongoing need for training academic urologists and Ph.D. scientists derives from the current inadequate understanding of the GU diseases. The training of highly qualified urologists and Ph.D. scientists to pursue contemporary research relevant to diseases of the GU system is an investment that is essential to the nation's current and future health care needs. Our training program will develop scientists who can meet this medical challenge. We are fortunate to have 24 senior level investigators that are doing research on GU diseases. All these investigators have research funding from NIH and other funding agencies. These investigators have outstanding track records of training urologists and Ph.D. scientists for many years and most trainees have gone onto careers in academic medicine and many are currently funded by NIH and other granting agencies. This training program is a comprehensive multidisciplinary program in which both basic science and translational research will be conducted and both clinical and basic biomedical scientists will be benefited. Under this program trainees from underrepresented racial/ethnic group will be accommodated. Training opportunities in basic biomedical science, clinical science, epidemiology, biostatistics, recombinant DNA technology and cell biology will be provided with the goal of producing well-rounded interdisciplinary scientists. Specific mentoring by coordinated teams of clinician-investigators and basic scientists in specific GU research areas ensures comprehensive multidisciplinary research training. Under this program, 3 positions will be for Ph.D. post-doctoral fellows and two for M.D. fellows (these positions are based on the number of investigators and funded projects in this program). The first year of training will consist of course work in basic sciences and research ethics plus basic research laboratory techniques, or epidemiology and clinical research methods. In the remainder of first year and in second and third years, the trainees will work under the mentorship of faculty members in one of the research areas described in the proposal. Progress in the program will be evaluated through: (a) close individual supervision in the laboratory, (b) attendance of weekly research conferences and journal clubs, (c) participation at program-wide conferences and courses. UCSF provides a rich scientific environment through series of seminars, visiting professors, and conferences that create stimulating exchanges among trainees and mentors.